Cloud's Shadow
by Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon
Summary: I can understand that all humans will suffer at some point or another...but obviously some supreme being's really pissed at me, 'cause I suffer ten times more." (COMPLETE)
1. The Demon sleeps: The Endless Road

Cloud's Shadow  
  
By Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon  
  
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are owned by Square...(unfortunately...)  
  
  
  
(Sheeh, another fic! Anyways, I used a few ideas from my other fics, but hopefully this isn't too much like them...)  
  
  
  
T h e D e m o n S l e e p s...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
~The Endless Road~  
  
  
  
He'd wandered this same road countless times before, but something always changed. It was never a large, or significant change, but after traveling for so long, he noticed these sort of things. The winter months were near; he could tell even though he knew not the exact date. He could taste it in the cold bitterness of the air. He pulled his blood red cloak closer around his shoulders on instinct, but it didn't really matter. He couldn't feel the cold anymore anyway.  
  
Even so, he felt he would need somewhere to stay for the next few months. Just in case.  
  
He quickened his pace, spiky blonde hair blowing back in the wind, wanting to find a way off of this road that seemed to go on forever. His crystal blue eyes narrowed a bit to prevent the increased air flow from affecting his vision too severely.  
  
"Hey there, young sir!"  
  
He did not stop walking, though he turned his head to find out to whom the voice belonged. It was an old man in a chocobo drawn cart. He found this spectacle odd, but turned away, continuing tirelessly.  
  
"Ye look a bit lost," the man commented when he had pulled up beside him.  
  
He did not reply. The man decided to try again.  
  
"Are ye headed for Traverse Town?"  
  
He was now.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, ye do speak! Well ye aren't goin' to get anywhere walking as ye are. This road don't like pedestrians."  
  
He frowned and met the old man's gaze, stating without words, "so what do I do?" He received a grin.  
  
"Hop in back, I'll take ye there."  
  
The wanderer nodded and leapt into the back "seat", settling himself into a cross-legged position. The journey continued without a sound for a time before the old man decided to speak.  
  
"So, what do they call ye?"  
  
The younger man looked contemplative for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. They don't call me anything anymore."  
  
"Well what did they used to call ye?"  
  
"Cloud," was his answer.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Name's Thomas, good to meet ye."  
  
Cloud did not acknowledge that he had even heard, his deep blue gaze locked on something unknown off in the distance. Thomas frowned, but continued to urge the chocobo onwards. They traveled for quite a way, and the young blonde man who sat in the back of the cart watched as the scenery around them changed. The forest that had surrounded him the time he had walked that road thickened significantly, blocking all views of what was beyond, only the sky open for him to see. The sun cast it's loving gaze down upon the two travelers. Thomas didn't mind in the least. Cloud, though, shrunk into his cloak, as though it would shield him from the warmth that he shunned. He felt a slight pain in his heart. This reminded him so much of...how things had been, back then.  
  
So much of Her...  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun's brillance woke him that morning, much to his annoyance. It had also disturbed Her, and She snuggled closer to him, burrying Her face in his chest, wanting to sleep longer. He could not help but smile.  
  
"C'mon -----, wake up," he said, poking Her in the side.  
  
"Mmm...five more minutes..." She muttered clinging tighter to him.  
  
Cloud sighed with mock exasperation, then leaned down and planted a light kiss on Her forehead. She murmered something, then opened Her eyes, looking at him crossly.  
  
"I was trying to sleep."  
  
"I know."  
  
She sighed, then reluctantly released him, sitting up and yawning. Cloud also sat up, looking around. They were still in the forest, underneath the umbrella-like tree that had offered them protection from the night's rain.  
  
----- stood up, brushing the dust off of Her clothes.  
  
"Okay," She said, grabbing her pack. "Let's go meet with the others."  
  
He nodded, and the two began their trek down the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her name...what was Her name? Why couldn't he remember?!  
  
Cloud scowled to himself. Why did he care this much? If he couldn't remember Her, why did he bother to try to find her?  
  
(Because you loved her. You still do. Even if that's all you remember, it's enough), said an annoying little voice in the back of his mind, probably his conscience.  
  
Wanting to stop thinking such thoughts, he turned his attention back to the road ahead. They, he and Thomas, seemed no closer to the end than they had before.  
  
"How long is this road, anyway?" Cloud asked suddenly, causing the old man to jump.  
  
""Uh, what?" Thomas wondered, regaining his composure somewhat.  
  
"How long is this road?"  
  
Thomas chuckled.  
  
"That depends. It's not called the "Endless Road" for nothin'."  
  
Cloud blinked.  
  
"Depends?"  
  
"Yep. Going by cart like this, it's about a week's trip from beginning to end without stopping. Walking though...ye'll never get there. It's like going in circles in a straight line."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"If I hadn't found ye when I did, ye would have been wandering this Road for the rest of yer life."  
  
"Then thank you...I suppose."  
  
The spiky haired traveler did not talk anymore after that, once again losing himself in his thoughts. The trip continued until nightfall, when Thomas insisted on stopping.  
  
The older man produced a small pot from his pack, and poured some water into it from the canteen he wore about his neck. Then he ordered Cloud off to find some wood for a fire. His wishes were complied with, and the blonde, caped man dissapeared into the forest surrounding the Road.  
  
Finding the wood was easy, as the trees had shed many branches. Cloud went about gathering it up quickly, in a hurry to return for reasons of which he was unsure. The sounds resembling growls that filled the air did not help matters any.  
  
After a while, the noises became _very_ annoying. Deciding there was no further need to linger, he stood abruptly from the crouch he had been in, and began to head back. Of course, it would never be that easy.  
  
Damn Fate and it's twisted sense of humor.  
  
The moment he took a step forward, the air around him seemed to twist, and the ground beneath his feet shifted. Cloud's eyes narrowed. The distortion solidified, and from it came five shadow creatures. Each about three feet taller than himself, holding a long, wide, double-edged blue sword. With a symbol of a crossed out heart on their chests.  
  
The shadows did not hesitate to attack him, swinging their swords to behead him or something equally unpleasant. He dodged, blocked, attacked, then repeated the actions. A sword came speeding at him from a right horizontal slash, which he parried, then slashed the attacker in half. It disintigrated in a burst of dark fog. Not taking time to worry about it, Cloud proceeded in taking out the other four.  
  
His speed at dodging and attacking surprised even him; he knew he had never been able to move like this before. He decided to worry about that later as well. At that point, he had managed to destroy two more of the things, and the two remaining were hovering in the air out of reach, firing energy blades at him. He could only dodge or, occasionally, reflect the blades back when they left an opening for him to be able to do so.  
  
And so he was left with a single option.  
  
He tensed his shoulder blades, causing his two, jet black, leathery wings to spread from where they were usually hidden beneath his cloak. Without another thought, Cloud shot up with great speed and, promptly, sliced both creatures in two with but one swing. After they had dissapeared, he landed again and reconcealed his extra apendages before picking up the wood he had earlier gathered and calmly walking back to where Thomas was. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
'Sometimes I think life should be simpler.'  
  
~You're givin' me too many things lately,~  
  
'I mean, why are humans always subjected to such madness?'  
  
~you're all I need~  
  
'Wait, scratch that, they bring it upon themselves.'  
  
~You smiled at me, and said:~  
  
'I can understand that all humans will suffer at some point or another...'  
  
'But obviously some supreme being's really pissed at me, 'cause I suffer ten times more.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I reeeeeeeeally hope you liked that! Please review!)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	2. The Demon sleeps: Who is 'Her' ?

(Okay, I need to clarify a few things.  
  
First off, this is a fic that is the first in a series of five, and they will eventually lead to a non-Disney version of Kingdom Hearts that I intend to write.  
  
Second, The whole deal with the Endless Road is meant to be confusing; everything will be eventually explained throughout the series (though I promise I'll explain the Road itself at some point in this fic.)  
  
Also, Traverse Town itself is just a city, right? I find it hard to believe that _one city_ can make up a whole world, so the Road is another place on the same world that Traverse Town is on.  
  
Oh, and the song is kinda like a backround for the character's thoughts, but if ya don't like it, please let me know if you have any ideas for a better backround, or if there should be no backround at all. That would be most appreciated.  
  
Any other questions, please let me know! I'll be glad to help when I can (without spoiling the story too much, of course...). Sorry for not explaining this to begin with!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Who is "Her"?~  
  
  
  
  
  
He was walking again. Though this time he was on the road to Traverse Town. He basked in the solitude, and would have been glad to once again be alone, had happiness been possible for him to express. Thomas had left at the "end" of the Endless Road. Not that Cloud gave half a damn.  
  
He could still not see the place called Traverse Town, just trees, road, and more trees. He seriously hoped that the old man had not just dropped him on another section of the Road of no end.  
  
*No...* came the Demon's unmistakeable hiss. *It is there, it is there. Can you not smell the sour stench of human?*  
  
Cloud felt somewhat a fool for doing so-who wouldn't?-but sniffed the air. And was then surprised that he indeed _could_ smell humans. Though the scent was not so sour as the creature said. Each was different, some pleasant, some vulgar and repulsive. It was overwhelming-all these smells mixed together-so he quickly returned his attention to where he was going, deciding to worry about what he would have to face when he got there.  
  
The Demon had made Itself known the night preceeding his battle with the shadows, which It had clearly identified as "Those Without Hearts". The blonde swordsman had still not the slightest clue as to what It was, but the Demon had insisted it was not something he needed to worry about at the present time.  
  
Meanwhile, he was getting quite sick of walking, wondering why he kept doing so. After all, he could just as easily fly. So why didn't he? He didn't know.  
  
Perhaps it was because he couldn't think straight when he was flying. But what difference did that make-oh. He was unconciously giving himself more time to try to remember Her...  
  
  
  
"What will we do?" She queried softly as they watched the monster patrol about their only exit.  
  
A woman with long brown hair who crouched to Her right frowned.  
  
"I dunno -----. What do you think, Cloud?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"We could always just go down and kick it's ass," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah! I like your style o' thinkin'!" cheered the dark skinned man to his left.  
  
The brown haired woman rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"Men, huh?" Cloud heard ----- whisper.  
  
"I agree," the woman whispered back.  
  
Cloud couldn't help but smile as the two burst into a fit of quiet giggles.  
  
  
  
His memories were foggy, and he had trouble remembering certain details, like eye color and distinct facial features. Hair color, skin tone, those were clearer-not that he could fully make them out mind you!- but it did little to help him recognize the people he saw in these fleeting memories. She was still the clearest though. He still remembered Her the best.  
  
He loved Her...he loved Her...so why couldn't he remember anything else?! Dammit, who WAS "Her"?!  
  
*Love?* the Demon snorted, voice filled with disdain *LOVE? Bah. A foolish emotion that should not concern one such as yourself.*  
  
Cloud scowled at the nagging being that resided in his mind before taking off into the air, not wanting to think anymore. The wind whipped at him as he flew faster, trying to drown out the Demon as well. That...wasn't working very well. It's voice seemed louder while he was aloft, but at least this was distracting him from other things he had no wish to deal with at the moment.  
  
He could smell, and now sense, Traverse Town nearing, much more quickly at this point. However, he could also feel something...unsettling. It felt of death and decay, and smelled of both the previous things, as well as rotting flesh. The Demon growled.  
  
*Those Without Hearts...they are there in that human city! They are there! Foolish mortal creatures, don't even sense them coming for their hearts...*  
  
'Their hearts?'  
  
*They devour the hearts of mortals and others, to try to fill the gap that is left by their lack of heart, to satiate their everlasting hunger for the darkness that resides there. They can be controled, but those who have tried have sealed themselves in darkness, thus screaming out to the things, "here I am! Eat me!"* this remark was followed by another disdainful snort, as well as a few curses directed towards mortals.  
  
'So the ones that attacked me...they were drawn by the darkness in my heart?'  
  
*Indeed. Your, no, _our_ heart is one of total darkness. You would not be the Shadow Hunter otherwise.*  
  
'Shadow Hunter?'  
  
Silence was the only response that was recieved. Cloud wasn't too happy about the being's refusal to speak, but decided it didn't matter so much. And at least now he could have a bit of quiet.  
  
How long such a time would last, however, had yet to be seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hmm, I liked this chapter! Shorter than the last one, but that's okay! At least it wasn't disgustingly short... Anyhoo, please review!)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	3. The Demon sleeps: City of Eternal Night

(Thank you all for your praise! I'm glad you like how the story is so far. Now for the next chapter! Hope ya like it! ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~City of Eternal Night~  
  
  
  
Traverse Town was dark. All the time. Cloud could tell, even after being there for five minutes.  
  
He avoided the citizens as best he could, though it was no easy task; they were everywhere. The city itself was pleasant he supposed, or at least semi-pleasant. Although it would be more so after he got rid of the shadows that lurked about. Hopefully then the Demon would shut up and Cloud's headache would go away. And what a headache it was, since the being had been growling non-stop in his mind since their arrival.  
  
He approached a large set of doors at the edge of town. He stood looking up at them for a moment. Yes, they were in there. So the doors were opened, and he stepped inside.  
  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; people walked around without a care, going about their business as they most likely did every day. Believing they were perfectly safe, and that nothing could go wrong.  
  
Cloud knew better.  
  
*They are hiding. We must wait. They will soon reveal themselves.*  
  
The response was a frown. So what was he supposed to do until the shadow creatures decided it was convinient to pop up and tear out people's hearts? A scent that came wafting through the air gave him an idea.  
  
After all, when _was_ the last time he had eaten?  
  
He wandered towards the smell of food, ignoring the Demon, who was screeching at him that he thought too much like a mortal. A small tavern came into his sights, and so he entered.  
  
The atmosphere inside was a bit smokey, but the smells of food that came from all around made up for that tenfold. There was next to no one in the place. Good. All the better. He sat down on a stool next to a man with long black hair.  
  
"You new?" he asked by way of greeting.  
  
Cloud cast a disinterested glance at him, then shrugged. The man grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that not many people come here anymore."  
  
"So I gathered."  
  
The raven-haired man held out a gloved hand.  
  
"Name's Zack. Zack Masters. You are?"  
  
Zack...that name sounded familiar. Against his better judgement, Cloud took his offered hand and shook it. There was just something that told him he could trust this guy.  
  
"Cloud."  
  
"...? Just Cloud?"  
  
"Just Cloud."  
  
"No last name?"  
  
"Not that I recall." Nah, he just hadn't used it in a while.  
  
"Hmm...oh well."  
  
"Zack, are you pestering the customers again?"  
  
At the new voice, both looked to see a woman with waist length brown hair and eyes of the same color. She glared at Zack crossly. The man in question held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Nah, Teef, just trying to have a friendly conversation."  
  
Cloud glanced at "Teef". She was familiar too...wait! Could she be...no, he wouldn't jump to conclusions. The chocolate eyed woman sighed in exasperation, then turned to Cloud with a smile.  
  
"I hope he isn't annoying you," she said.  
  
"Not at all." Well, maybe the fact that he was kinda nosy was annoying...  
  
"Well that's good. My name's Tifa Lockhart. I own this place. Anything I can get for you?"  
  
Tifa, huh? That name was definately familiar. It was as thoughan alarm had gone off in his brain. The Demon muttered some other curse on mortals, then fell back into silence.  
  
"I...don't know." Cloud said. "What is there?"  
  
"Unfortunately I have yet to get more supplies, so all we've got is stew, milk, and a few random alcoholic beverages."  
  
"The stew's fine."  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Okay then!" Tifa said cheerily. "I'll be right back."  
  
She bustled into the next room to go about getting the food. Zack picked up a glass of beer he had most likely been drinking before, and downed it in one swallow.  
  
"So..." he began, "are you from one of the destroyed worlds too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Zack nodded.  
  
"Been here long?"  
  
"You could say that. You?"  
  
Cloud was amazed at how easy it was to talk to this man, despite his nosiness. Zack was certainly an odd characteer, but he liked him. The Demon commented that he wasn't bad...for a mortal. A few minutes into their conversation, Tifa returned, and set a bowl and spoon in front of Cloud. The swordsman nodded in thanks. He picked up the spoon and dipped it into the bowl, then raised it to his lips.  
  
"Careful, it's hot!" Tifa warned, but Cloud emptied the contents of the utensil into his mouth, the heat not bothering him in the least.  
  
The stew was very good, so he took his time eating it, chewing slowly on the small bit of potato that had been in the broth.  
  
"Teef's cooking is great, ain't it?" Zack said grinning.  
  
Cloud just nodded. Tifa blushed.  
  
For a while, the three conversed, the other occupants having left some time ago. They spoke about their old worlds, theories about why so many had been and were being destroyed, and a good may other things. And Cloud was beginning to find it odd how similar their world was to what he remembered of his. Not that that mattered all that much. He felt comfortable talking to these people, being around them. It was as though he had known them for a long time, like he had met them before. They, however, didn't seem to recognize him, however.  
  
A scream from outside shattered the moment.  
  
*Finally...*  
  
Cloud rose from the stool, unsheathing the Buster Sword that he carried on his back.  
  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked, looking worried.  
  
"Those Without Hearts," he replied. "Stay here please."  
  
Zack and Tifa exchanged glances, but nodded. A second later, the blonde warrior was gone. Zack glanced at Tifa's confused expression.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's not important, but...I feel like I've met that man before."  
  
"You too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really wierd."  
  
The two stood in a companionable silence.  
  
'And,' Tifa thought to herself, 'I think that it's more than just a feeling...' 


	4. The Demon sleeps: Shadow Tunnel

~Shadow Tunnel~  
  
  
  
He'd found the source of the scream very soon after exiting the tavern. A man lay on the ground, a dark, swirling void on his chest where his heart should have been. Obviously that was how his heart had been taken.  
  
The culprit was floating over the body, screeching in a way that would chill a mortal's blood. And then the heart-robbed man began to twitch, his form distort, limbs shrink, skin blacken...  
  
The man had become one of the shadows, hovering in the air beside the other. The Buster Sword was held forward in defense as he awaited the attack.  
  
It never came.  
  
The shadows took one look at the warrior and his sword, then fled, disappearing in a dark fog. Cloud frowned, but pressed onward, glancing about for more of the things.  
  
Indeed, he found them.But every time they saw him, they ran. Why?  
  
*Because they are afraid of you.* the Demon said with a snort. *Lesser Shadowss such as they are not about to challenge a Hunter, even one so inexperienced as yourself.*  
  
Cloud's frown only deepened, Making a mental note to interrogate the Demon later, he expanded his senses across the city, searching for Those Without Hearts relentlessly. But he could not find any more. They had all fled.  
  
"So it is true. The Shadow Hunter has awakened."  
  
The voice, he discovered upon turning towards it, belonged to a strangely regal looking man with silver hair and orange eyes. He heard the Demon hissing again.  
  
*That mortal...there is something _wrong_ about him...*  
  
'We don't know anything for sure. Stop being so paranoid.'  
  
The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, I take it the Demon does not like me?"  
  
Cloud's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
In response, he gave a slight bow.  
  
"My name is Ansem," he said. "And I believe you are Cloud Strife, the Shadow Hunter."  
  
The name Strife caused the blonde to cringe ever so slightly. There were memories that went with that name, not fully clear, but painful. Definitely painful.  
  
"Cloud Strife doesn't exist anymore," he said, glaring at the silver haired man.  
  
Ansem just nodded and, to Cloud's relief, did not press the matter.  
  
"What is it that you want from me?" Cloud asked, ignoring the Demon's urges to "kill the mortal and be done with it."  
  
"Do you know your purpose in this world?"  
  
A blink of confusion.  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
  
"Well then," Ansem said, "there is a great deal that I must tell you."  
  
So this man knew what was going on? Then he was all ears.  
  
"Okay then, talk."  
  
Ansem shook his head.  
  
"No, not here. A more suitable place would be my home, Hollow Bastion."  
  
Hollow what? "And we're going to get there how?"  
  
"The Shadow Tunnel."  
  
Another blink of confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A method of transportation used by the Shadow Hunter."  
  
Cloud gave him a look. Was he expected to know what the hell this guy was talking about?  
  
"Don't worry. I will explain it to you."  
  
The Shadow Hunter nodded. Perhaps this man didn't seem exactly trustworthy, but if he knew anything about what was going on, Cloud was most certainly willing to take a risk.  
  
After all, what did he have to lose? His life? No one he knew was around to care anyway.  
  
"I expect you've felt the powerful force inside your heart?"  
  
"Yes." he certainly had.  
  
"Good. Take that force as though you were going to use magic, and think of a location you want to go to."  
  
Okay, Hollow...Bastion right? Yeah, that was it. Not that he knew where Hollow Bastion _was_, but that was okay. He'd try anyway.  
  
Doing as he had been instructed, Cloud pulled mentally at the force in his heart, closing his eyes for good measure.  
  
(Shadow Tunnel to Hollow Bastion...)  
  
Snapping back into reality, he opened his eyes only to look upon a...a...wait, what the hell was that thing?  
  
"Is that the...Shadow Tunnel?" he asked staring at the dark _nothing_ haning in mid-air before him.  
  
"Correct," Ansem replied.  
  
Cloud stared at it for a moment, feeling repulsed, yet drawn to it at the same time. The Demon seemed to be enjoying the energy it gave off. He looked over at Ansem, who nodded. So they approached the Tunnel and "entered"...  
  
The inside was definately not what Cloud had expected.  
  
It was like no place he had ever seen. Every inch of it gave off a dark, yet somehow bright glow. Though in this place, so it seemed, darkness was all that existed, despite how things looked. But still...it was beautiful, in a...twisted sort of way...  
  
And then it was gone, giving way once more to the outside world. Sunlight struck his eyes, causing him to wince. He would probably have to get used to that, and it wasn't exactly something he looked forward to doing again. Looking up, his eyes fell upon the large building that must have been their destination.  
  
Hollow Bastion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hmmm...Ansem being helpful....suspicious...)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	5. The Demon sleeps: Five Millenia

(Hmmm...DOES Ansem smoke crack? *glares at Ansem who is somehow standing next to her*  
  
Ansem: *nervous sweatdrop* I have...no idea what you're talking about! *looks veeeeeeeeery suspicious*  
  
Suuuuure ya don't Ansey-man. *holds out hand* Drugs are bad. Hand 'em over.  
  
Ansem: *hands over large stash of various drugs he kept hidden in his coat*  
  
o_O Oh my...well, it looks like he _does_ smoke crack. Along with a large assortment of other things...hey, hold on a sec'...*glares menacingly at Ansem* What are you doing in my computer room?  
  
Ansem: Errr...well look at the time! I must be going...*starts to inch away*  
  
Oh, don't think you're gettin' away that easy! *smashes him over the head with the Miruki*  
  
Ansem: x_X  
  
-Di learned Chibi Summon spell 'Ansem'. Recieved Key item 'Ansem's Coat'.-  
  
...*crazed, evil grin*  
  
Naomi(who just walked into the room): O...kay. Umm, please ignore the scene before you and enjoy the fic! ^_^; )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Five Millenia~  
  
  
  
As one could most likely guess from all that had happened, Cloud was walking once again. However it was not on the forested Endless Road, but the echoing hallways of Hollow Bastion. There was no one there at all, save for himself and the man called Ansem. He actually found that he enjoyed the lack of human life in the place.  
  
*Hunters...there are others here...*  
  
'Hunters? Other Hunters?'  
  
*Yes! Those of Spirit, Wind, and Light, they are here in this place!*  
  
Cloud glanced over at Ansem, suspicion rising within him once again. Before a word could leave his lips, however, the other man smirked.  
  
"You are correct in the assumption that other Hunters are here."  
  
"Why? Why are they here? And why couldn't I sense their presance?"  
  
"They are in a form of suspended animation. Neccisary to keep them alive until their powers have fully manifested themselves. Or so I am told. As to why you cannot sense them, I haven't the slightest."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Ansem shook his head, expression becoming thoughtfully blank.  
  
"I am merely here to explain all that I know to them upon awakening. A Guide."  
  
Cloud nodded. He could buy that.  
  
Thus the two again lapsed into silence, continuing their walk down the hall. Yeah, this man seemed to know everything and then some about his current predicament. Well, almost everything, anyway. It had actually been a good idea to go with him, though he would not make a habit of following strange people, even if they _did_ know something helpful. After a few more minutes, they turned right into a room filled with colored lights and moving platforms. Ansem stepped onto one of the stationary platforms, then turned to Cloud, waiting for him to follow suit. The warrior shrugged and stepped onto it as well.  
  
It began to move almost instantly,taking them upwards on it's glowing track, which was aparently made from energy. And Cloud was definately glad when they reached the end and were walking again, though his motion sickness had not taken hold of him on this ride, nor on the ride in Thomas' unsteady cart on the trip along the Endless Road. Despite his lack of solid memories, he distinctly recalled having motion sickness before. So why not now. Wait...who cared? After all, it was better _not_ to complain. He had not been particularly fond of the ailment.  
  
They had now entered another room, this one was more...old fashioned in a way. Murals decorated the walls, each one seeming to tell a story, of spirits and mystic doors. There was a symbol on the far wall of a pair of twined hearts with a crown inside. And there were five glass spheres. Two were completely fogged over, two were perfectly transparent, and one...  
  
"Hmm..." Ansem mused, approaching the shattered glass bubble. "It seems one of the Hunters woke while I was gone..."  
  
"Whoever it was is long gone," Cloud said. "They left a long time ago."  
  
This recieved a frown from the silver haired man.  
  
"Well I suppose there's nothing I can do now anyway. It will have to be left alone until later."  
  
Cloud took little interest in the missing Hunter, turning his attention to the closest sphere, one of the transparent ones. Inside was a young man, no older than he was, with unkempt brown hair that fell just past his ears and a long scar between his eyes. Ansem gllanced over his shoulder at the sphere's occupant.  
  
"Well, it seems this young Hunter will awaken soon."  
  
"Which is he?"  
  
"Squall Leonhart. The Spirit Hunter. It's odd though... I'd have expected the Light Hunter to awaken just after the Shadow Hunter..."  
  
"Hey, maybe it's 'cause I was never asleep in the first place."  
  
"Never...what?!"  
  
Cloud blinked.  
  
"Yeah! I haven't slept since...whenever it was my world was destroyed. Why, is that a bad thing?"  
  
Ansem's eyes widened, but only enough to be noticeable.  
  
"You world...was destroyed five millenia ago."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Whoa...Cloud's pretty old...  
  
Cloud: Hey!  
  
Er...no offense...but anyways, I have an important question for the reviewers. Who do you all think would be a better replacement for Maleficent? Ultimecia(FF8) or Eve(Parasite Eve)? Oh, and an important announcement. Instead of there being five fics in this Hunters series, there are gonna be four instead. Yeah. Well anyway, please Review!)  
  
-Diamond Weapon  
  
(P.S.: Thanks to Tears of Stardust for the review that gave me the idea for the fic opener! (as dumb as it is, but oh well! ^_^;)) 


	6. The Demon sleeps: Those Who Learn

(Yay! Three chapters about a week! That's gotta be some kind of record for me.  
  
Akumi: Yeah, 'cause you can't type.  
  
True...  
  
Akumi: Or spell, or use words in the right context or-  
  
OKAY!! Shut up already! Must you always put me down like that?!  
  
Akumi: Yep! I _am_ your anti-conscience after all.  
  
... ... ... ... ...that's nice.  
  
Naomi: Hey, Di! What are we s'posed to do about him? *points at still unconscious form of Ansem*  
  
Hmmm...let's decide that after I type this chapter, 'kay?  
  
Akumi: Awwww, but he'll have woken up by then! I wanna torture 'im!  
  
*sweatdrop* You would. Erm...Naomi? Can ya stuff him in my room 'til I'm done typing?  
  
Naomi: In your...Di, he'll get lost in there.  
  
So?  
  
Naomi: ... ... ...fine.  
  
Anyway, who'd miss him?  
  
Naomi: Good point. *tosses Ansem into "The Abyss"*  
  
Akumi: Wonder if he'll ever find his way outta there...?  
  
[Meanwhile...]  
  
Ansem: *wakes up* Ugh, where am I? *looks around* What is this place? It's so...cluttered. I don't think I like it here...  
  
???????: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!!  
  
Ansem: O_O; Mommy...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Those Who Learn~  
  
  
  
"Explain to me the true nature of the Endless Road."  
  
That had been the statement that had begun that long, yet important conversation. Cloud knew that it was the aforementioned Road that had a great part in his missing out on the last five thousand years. And so he had asked Ansem to explain it's "true" nature, hoping that there had been more to it than had been previously told to him. How could five millenia go by without his noticing?  
  
"The Endless Road was buitlt on a disruption in Time, about eight hundred years before Those Without Hearts, also called the Heartless, came and began to destroy worlds. It was originally designed to keep anything that stumbled across it there for eternity. But something happened; someone interfered. Who it was is still unknown. So it did not work as it was meant to. If one wanders it aimlessly, then they will remain there. If one knows their destination, however, and your need or want to get there is great enough, you will eventually find your way. Very few know this.  
  
When you stumbled across the Road, Cloud, you had no destination, as you had no idea where you were. So you were wandering aimlessly. And because of the disruption, the time you spent there was much longer than it felt. You thought you had walked for five years, when, in truth, it was five _thousand_."  
  
"Should I have aged?"  
  
"Yes, but your powers had manifested themselves enough to grant you demonic longevity."  
  
Cloud nodded, staring at one of the wall murals distantly. Then:  
  
"What about carts, and things like that?"  
  
"For some reason they are exempt from the rule."  
  
Another nod. And silence ruled for a few minutes more. Finally, Ansem turned to him.  
  
"I believe it is time for you to learn the rest of your abilities, Shadow Hunter."  
  
Cloud looked indecisive for about half a second before nodding once more. Without another word, the Guide began to walk away, Hunter of Shadows close behind. After a good deal more walking (which Cloud thought he did too much of) they reached a room filled with weapons and floating mechanical circles, probably targets. He glanced at the Guide, who turned to him after a moment.  
  
"The next and most crucial ability for you to learn, aside from the Shadow Tunnel, is your Magic, the "Heart of Darkness." It is the control of your Element, bending it to your will. As yours is Darkness, you can use your Magic for decimation and defense. I would suggest beginning with defense; decimation would use up far too much of your energy."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
Ansem replied, "Reach for that same force in your heart. Then mold it into a shield around you."  
  
He complied, feeling the force rise up within him, becoming a warmth that spread throughout his being. It was as if the energy was exploding from his skin, yet it was not at all uncomfortable. Then, using his will, he brought it into a half sphere around the area he stood. Ansem had since cleared the area, and now stood beside the doorway, nodding in approval as Cloud completed the Dark Shield.  
  
"Hold it for as long as you can," he said.  
  
The Shadow Hunter did not acknowledge that he had heard, but Ansem knew he had, for the shield remained. For a time-perhaps about an hour- Cloud held the shield; never moving an inch, never letting his concentration waver. A few minutes after that hour, the barrier still stayed, the one holding it in place not seeming any weaker than he had when he had first put it in place. Another few minutes and Ansem told him to take the shield down, that he needed to move on to the other part of the Magic: decimation. After he rested that is. For now it could be seen that Cloud's breaths came heavily. He was quite worn out from the effort of keeping the barrier up for so long, despite his refusal to show it. But though he attempted to insist that he was fine, it was rather obvious that he was not.  
  
"There is a room across the hall that you may rest in," Ansem said. "I suggest you make use of it."  
  
Finally, the young man agreed to rest, and started to the previously mentioned room, muttering a next to inaudible "thank you." He walked across the hall and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed in the back, trying to re-focus. But it was hard; the "Heart of Darkness" was very draining. He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes began to droop just seconds after that.  
  
And then, for the first time in five millenia, the Hunter of Shadows, Cloud Strife, slept.  
  
  
  
~We are taught and we learn ~becoming weilders of knowledge ~but then as time passes, ~we forget, and forget ~for in the end,~  
  
~Those Who Learn Know Nothing.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(R&R!!!!! Please!!! Oh! And someone please tell me how to get the fonts, like italics and bold and stuff to show up when a chapter is uploaded! I know I'm stupid, but that's okay!!)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	7. within the shadowed heart: Hunter's Duty

(Alright! 'Nother chap! And the choice between Ultimecia and Eve has been made! So I hope you like this chapter, and also I hope you don't mind the decision too much...)  
  
  
  
  
  
...w i t h i n t h e s h a d o w e d h e a r t ...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
~Hunter's Duty~  
  
  
  
Cloud sat motionlessly on the roof of Hollow Bastion, the wind ruffling his hair gently. It was a peaceful night, and the stars twinkled in the sky, making it seem as though everything in the world was perfect.  
  
Hmph. Perfection was non-existant.  
  
The Shadow Hunter scowled to himself, then continued to watch the sky. He felt alone, and found himself unsure of whether he wanted to be so or not. It did not help any that that particular night reminded him of his past, that of which he still found to be foggy. This merely caused his scowl to deepen. Too many memories were held in those stars, far too many. So he stood and leapt from the top of the building, then landed gracefully on his right foot. It was times like these that made him greatful for his demonic capabilities. Well, not his really, they were those of the being in his head.  
  
He was still sometimes glad to have them, though.  
  
*You think too much.* the Demon said.  
  
'You talk too much.' was Cloud's retort.  
  
The Demon's response was an annoyed growl, then It fell silent, most likely sulking. Cloud could not help but allow himself a small smirk. He returned to his indifferent expression less than a moment later, however.  
  
He looked over the railing at the Rising Falls in the distance, letting his mind go blank, simply enjoying the peace the moment brought. But, like all other good things in his life, it was not to last. He heard the footsteps approaching him from his right, but ignored them until they stopped. Before the person who now stood beside him could speak, he did first.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"Only to speak with you, Shadow Hunter."  
  
The voice was female, and unfamiliar, so he glanced over at the intruder from the corner of his eye. The woman who was there had grey hair in a rather odd style, and black eyes that were slightly unnerving, making him suspicious. His frowning gaze did not recieve any response from the woman.  
  
"I am the sorceress Ultimecia," she said, though he could have cared less.  
  
"Oh really. Am I being constantly stalked by weird people?"  
  
Ultimecia merely smiled. Not a pleasant smile, but again, Cloud could have cared less.  
  
"Are you aware of your purpose in this world?" she asked, smile never wavering.  
  
"I really wish people would stop asking me that," he muttered. "No. I'm not. So why don't you enlighten me, eh? No one else seems willing to do so."  
  
The Demon reacted to her in a similar manner to It's reaction to Ansem, if not as strongly. It hissed loudly in his mind to the point that Cloud told it to shut up.  
  
"So you haven't been told yet? Hmm... Well I certainly cannot tell you."  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Not quite. It really is a shame you will never discover your purpose...however I simply cannot allow you Hunters to interfere with my plans."  
  
Cloud's sword was in his hands in an instant, pointing it directly at the sorceress. She merely smiled her cruel smile and waved her hands, summoning two Heartless. They were certainly different than most of the kind he was used to, and by the looks of them, they were strong as well. The bandages that were wrapped about certain areas of their forms were odd certainly, but did not subtract from their menace. Ultimecia stepped back a few paces.  
  
"Now then, Stone Guardians, kill him, if you would. He is inexperienced and should pose no threat to you." Then, to Cloud, "Enjoy your little game with the Guardians. Farewell, Shadow Hunter."  
  
With that she vanished. The Guardians attacked, seeming too quick for their build. Cloud managed to deflect their attacks, but they did not leave him time to do much else. They attacked, he defended, they attacked, he defended, each waiting for the other to trip up.  
  
Unfortunately it was Cloud who tripped.  
  
He stumbled over a loose rock, giving the nearest Guardian enough time to slam him with it's shoulder, sending the Hunter flying into the wall beside the entrance door. He felt his ribs crack, but he, somehow managed to ignore it, rising to his feet once more. He spread his demonic wings, then shot towards them, sword swinging to slice one in half...  
  
He did not expect his weapon to be repeled.  
  
He was flung back in the air a few feet, trying to regain his composure quickly. He was not quick enough.  
  
For he then felt the burning agony as he felt his left wing violently ripped from his shoulderblade...  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ouch... Erm, I just felt I had to say this. Yanno that ugly Heartless that hovers behind Ansem the first and second time you fight him, and it blocks your attacks every time he says "Come Guardian!" ? Yeah, I used to think he was sayin' "Stone Guardian," hence the name I gave 'em. Yeah. Well, like I say every other chapter, please review!) 


	8. within the shadowed heart: A Spirit's Ri...

~A Spirit's Rising~  
  
  
  
Blood.  
  
Pain.  
  
Blood.  
  
How long had it been since he had felt such pain, in the physical sense? Most likely the same five thousand years he had been on the Endless Road. It was pain...no, pure agony, but it was there, yet it was not. He stared down blankly at his shoulder. It hurt, but it did not. His sense of pain had been numbed after so much time. He watched, almost facinated, as the blood dripped slowly to the ground. It was a puddle, now; a puddle of red. He lifted stained fingers to his lips, tasting it. So this was what life tasted like. His was bitter, as it so obviously would be.  
  
He slowly raised his head to look at the Stone Guardians. They actually fell back a few inches at his empty eyes. Empty _violet_ eyes.  
  
Cloud had become the Demon. And the Demon was _not_ happy.  
  
*Now use it! The decimation of the "Heart of Darkness"!*  
  
One gloved hand was raised, and the Guardians charged. From the hand burst Darkness, enveloping them, and when it had passed, nothing was there. Cloud sunk to his knees, spent.  
  
*Damn you and your weak body...* the Demon muttered. *Now, you ought to treat that wound before you bleed to death.*  
  
Using his sword as a support, the Shadow Hunter stood and turned towards the door into Hollow Bastion.  
  
Only to be faced with two _more_ Stone Guardians.  
  
'Shit...!'  
  
He was sent flying once more by a large fist, but caught himself clumsily with his remaining wing. His position in midair was awkward, as he was hanging more to his right, this interfering with his defense.  
  
And then one of the Guardians burst into flames. After a moment, it vanished in an explosion of dark fog, like any other Heartless. Cloud recognized the Flare spell, but who had cast it...?  
  
He landed on the ground, only to see a young man standing at the remaining Guardian's back. It was...the Spirit Hunter he had seen before. His name had been Squall, hadn't it? The Heartless turned it's attention to the newcomer, growling at him. The young man drew his weapon, a gunblade. Cloud had seen few of that sort of blade, and found himself examining it despite the current situation. The Guardian punched at Squall, who avoided it rather skillfully, then attempted to slash at it.  
  
"Don't waste your time!" Cloud called. "Weapons aren't effective!"  
  
The Spirit Hunter nodded slightly in his direction to express his understanding, then cast another Flare on the creature. It also dissappeared in a dark fog. After he was sure no more were coming, he turned to Cloud.  
  
"Hey. Catch."  
  
The blonde caught the Elixer that had been thrown. Murmuring his thanks, he downed the medicine. He could feel the place where his wing had been torn out pulsating as flesh melted back into place. He looked at the spot from the corner of his eye, then scowled. He had actually enjoyed flying, too...  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"It's nothing," Cloud said with a shrug. "I was just hoping my other wing would grow back."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think Elixers heal _that_ well."  
  
"I suppose not," Cloud agreed. Then, "You know, I could have handled that fight myself."  
  
"Maybe. But if that was the case, why did you just sit there and watch?"  
  
"Oh, I was merely assessing your level of skill just in case someday I end up having to kill you."  
  
For that, Squall stared at Cloud blankly. Cloud frowned, but did not continue on the subject. Squall, however, did.  
  
"Did you learn anything?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," Cloud replied, "Only that you cast Flare rather well."  
  
"So," the Shadow Hunter continued after a moment, "I hear you are called Squall Leonhart."  
  
"I was once. I'd prefer it now, however, if you'd call me Leon. I've heard you're called Cloud Strife."  
  
"Unfortunately I still answer to that name."  
  
The two were silent for a moment, as people often are, just gazing out at the Rising Falls as though none of the previous events had taken place. A bit more time passed, then, finally, Cloud turned towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to go," he said to Squall--no--Leon.  
  
"Yeah, okay. But one question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is this Hell?"  
  
Cloud chuckled darkly.  
  
"No, but you aren't all that far off." 


	9. within the shadowed heart: Snow the Deli...

(Whoo-hoo! 59 reviews! Sooooooo happy! Ehem, well, anyway, enjoy this chapter! *Sora grin*  
  
Sora: *Strike Raids Di*  
  
Oww! What the hell'd you do that for?!  
  
Sora: *goes off to get his grin copyright-ed*  
  
Oh, and unless a good amount of people protest otherwise, Guardian of the Promised Land will be an abandoned project so I can spend more time on the fics that people actually like! ^_^; Oh, and I will not update Hatred again until Cloud's Shadow is complete, but don't worry, there are only three more chapters left in it any way! Well, enough rambling for now!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Snow; the Deliverer of Memories~  
  
  
  
Cloud hated snow.  
  
He was not sure why, but his contempt for the stuff grew as he observed it blanketing the area around the castle in which he, at present, resided. Dark violet eyes glared out one of the windows at the scenery. Why he even continued to watch was lost to him, but at the moment it did not seem particularly important.  
  
The Shadow Hunter was bored out of his mind; Leon was resting after learning the first of two uses of his Magic, the "Spirit Disruption", Ansem was currently nowhere to be found, and there was generally nothing else he could do, except for talking to the Demon, which was one of his least favorite activities. Or...  
  
He scowled for not thinking of it sooner. He could always go to Traverse Town. After all, at least Zack and Tifa were people he could talk to. He nodded to himself, deciding to go. He opened a Shadow Tunnel and passed through, appearing just outside of the city's gates. It had been about two weeks since he had been there, hadn't it?  
  
He pushed the doors open, their hinges giving off a sound almost like nails on a chalkboard. Entering, he saw nothing was really any different than when he had last been in the city, besides the snow, which was still falling steadily, much to his annoyance. He walked a few steps, only to be hit in the side of the face with a snowball. The cold was not what bothered him, but the fact that he had been hit in the first place. He turned a menacing glare on a group of young children, who all paled noticably, then ran for all they were worth. Cloud muttered a few curses under his breath, then continued to walk onwards.  
  
A good five minutes later, he arrived at the Seventh Heaven, making his way inside. Tifa and Zack were pleasantly surprised to see him, and the two had him sit down and tell them about what had happened and where he had been the past two weeks. He gave them an edited version of the events, not sure if he should be telling them this at all. After his story was finished, they nodded in understanding, perhaps not quite sure if all of the things he said were true.  
  
Afterwards, the three could be found talking about a certain event that Cloud was somewhat uncomfortable discussing. It had started like so.  
  
"Hey, Teef, isn't the winter festival coming up in a few weeks?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you ask, Zack?"  
  
"Dunno. Just wondering. Hey," here he turned to Cloud, "Think you'd come?"  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Hey, even you might enjoy it, Cloud!" Tifa said.  
  
"I...will consider it."  
  
After that, the Shadow Hunter had fallen silent as his two comrades continued to discuss the festival. As much as he disliked socializing most of the time, why would they think he was the sort of person who would want to go to such an event? He looked out at the snow which still fell, the cold causing little frost patterns on the windows. And thus, his memories came again.  
  
  
  
He stared out the window as the snow fell, and found himself already beginning to dislike the Icicle Inn. Cloud had never liked snow, not since he was a child. He muttered a few incoherant things, then lay back on the small bed, returning to the book he had been reading. A slight rapping on his door caused him to look up.  
  
"Come in," he said, and She entered.  
  
"Hi, Cloud!"  
  
"Hello, Aerith."  
  
  
  
Cloud fell out of his chair. Literally.  
  
  
  
  
  
('Kay, that was short. But that's okay. Yes, it has been revealed! 'She' is Aerith! Not really surprising, but oh well. Oh, and happy new year everybody! ^-^  
  
Naomi: Hey Di. Whatever happened to Ansem?  
  
I...uh...totally forgot about him... ^_^;;  
  
Naomi: -_-;;) 


	10. waiting: Coming of a Storm

(Argh! Why won't the damn italics show up even when I put it in .html format...?! Maybe it has something to do with this crappy, spellcheck lacking word processor? *curses word processor execively*  
  
Naomi: Umm...I don't mean to seem too angelic, but shouldn't we do something about Ansem's predicament?  
  
Hmm...why not? not like I have anything more interesting to do. Akumi? You're comin' with me. Oh, and bring a weapon, 'kay?  
  
Akumi: *pulls out Bishamon Sword stolen from Samanosuke(Onimusha)* Sure! ^_^  
  
Ummm....o...kay....anyway, Naomi? can you type up the chapters for me while I'm gone?  
  
Naomi: I guess so.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Thus, Akumi and I step into "The Abyss"...  
  
Akumi: Cut the drama! You do know your way around your room, right?  
  
Mostly... ^_^;  
  
Akumi:-_-; Somehow I don't feel reassured...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . W A I T I N G . . .  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Hi, Cloud!"  
  
"Hello, Aerith."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
~Coming of a Storm~  
  
  
  
Aerith stared over his shoulder at the book he held.  
  
"What's that book Cloud?"  
  
The spiky haired man smiled a little, but did not look up from his reading.  
  
"Just some Wutainese legends," he said simply, turning a page.  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
She wore a thoughtful look for a moment, then nodded to herself. She sat down beside him, then ducked under his arm. Cloud looked at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow, but continued to read soon thereafter(?). There was silence for a while, then Aerith poked Cloud in the nose, once more drawing his attention from his book.  
  
"Come on," she said, slipping off the bed and pulling him along with her. "Tifa's made dinner this time, and she sent me to come and get you."  
  
He smiled again and shook his head, but allowed himself to be dragged from the room.  
  
  
  
Memories...a greater flood...words...names...  
  
MidgarZackBarretTifaShinRaSOLDIERreactorsNanakiYuffieVincentCidmateriamakoC etraPromisedLandcrisisJenovaWEAPONsHolyMeteorAerithSephiroth...  
  
"Cloud? Cloud!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He woke to the worried faces of his two mortal comrades. Yes, he remembered now. Remembered everything. Aerith's name had been the trigger. But...  
  
"Are you alright?" Tifa asked him.  
  
Cloud was silent for a moment before he sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked looking at them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zack frowned.  
  
"...forget it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Shadow and Spirit Hunters watched the now frozen scenery of Hollow Bastion from the west tower balcony.  
  
"Maybe," Cloud said finally, "it would have been better if I had not remembered anything at all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Leon replied. "It's...tough to lose someone you love. I know how you feel."  
  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
"I suppose I've changed too much," he said. "Even if she was still alive, would she accept me? For what I've become?"  
  
"I couldn't say."  
  
"Brutally honest, aren't you?"  
  
"Would you rather I lie?"  
  
"No."  
  
Leon leaned against the nearby wall, his expression lacking anything that would reveal his current thoughts. The two did not speak anymore for a time, both lost in thought.  
  
"Hey, Scarface."  
  
The Spirit Hunter flinched at the nickname, then glared over at Cloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
He had certainly not expected that question. He did not reply for a moment.  
  
"Rinoa. Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"You don't exactly strike me as the curious type."  
  
"I'm not, normally. Anyway I was just wanted to break the silence. Did she die?"  
  
"You have trouble staying on topic don't you? And yes, she did. What about this Aerith person?"  
  
"Slaughtered by my mortal enemy."  
  
"I see."  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, looking distant for a moment. Then he chuckled dryly, gazing up at the grey, snowy sky with what looked like a hint of remorse in his eyes.  
  
"I can't stand remanicing. And yet here I am doing so anyway. I'm not sure if I understand myself."  
  
"Hmph. I'm sure you understand yourself better than I understand you."  
  
"Is that supposed to be insulting?"  
  
"Only if you take it the wrong way."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm kinda lost, do you think you could help me out?"  
  
The two turned to see a girl with short black hair tied in a bandanna dressed in shinobi attire. Her smoke colored eyes widened when she saw the face of the Shadow Hunter.  
  
"Cloud...?"  
  
Cloud looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"Aren't you...?"  
  
"Well," said Ansem, who had just come up to them. "I see you already know Yuffie Kisaragi, the Hunter of Wind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Naomi: Okay, for Di's sake, please review, alright? I'll try to get another chapter put soon, or Di will if she get's back before I get around to it...which I seriously doubt...) 


	11. waiting: Bloodlust

(Naomi: Okay, there will actually be one more chapter than Di intended. So expect two more chapters to precede this one. Now, enjoy the fic!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Bloodlust~  
  
  
  
Whenever it seems a tourtured life is finally making a turn for the better, things always seem to go horribly wrong. Perhaps this is not so for all people, but for one Cloud Strife, things always wound up that way. And he ended up suffering more.  
  
He was not sure when the feelings started. All he knew was that they frightened him. In a way he had never been frightened. Hell, Sephiroth had never scared him like this, even when they had been locked in a life or death battle. No...this was a new level of fear, a fear of these feelings.  
  
A fear of his own desires to spill blood.  
  
The first time he had become aware of them, had been two weeks after Yuffie's arrival. He had been sitting in the very spot he was now, beneath the Rising Falls. The Wind Hunter had been relentlessly pestering Leon to tell her about his world, while he refused to talk about it. She had pouted then, asking him "why?" in a voice that made the Hunter of Shadows extremely annoyed.  
  
"Because," Leon had replied, "it brings back too many bad memories."  
  
"Oh," Yuffie murmured in understanding.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud felt an unnatural rage building within him. Thoughts that he prayed were the Demon's and not his own flashed through his mind like wildfire, only feeding his anger.  
  
'Stupid...mortals...I should just...slaughter them now...watch their blood flow...'  
  
He could not surpress a gasp, his shock and fear smothering the anger for the breifest of moments.  
  
'Where...where did that thought come from?'  
  
"Cloud? Helloooo? Are you okay?"  
  
He looked at Yuffie, the fear melting into a dangerously calm expression which she did not seem to notice.  
  
"I'm fine," he spat, the anger returning to his face once more. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"  
  
Yuffie backed off a few paces.  
  
"Whoa, chill out! I was just concerned, that's all! No need to get hostile..."  
  
He laughed.  
  
It was a mirthless, cruel laugh, and it caused Yuffie's eye's to widen. Leon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Spike? What's going on?"  
  
Without warning, the Buster sword was pointed at the Spirit Hunter's throat. It's tip was a mere centimeter away from piercing flesh.  
  
"Don't ask me that!" he hissed. "Don't ask me that like you actually care! You mortals are all the same! Born to cause pain and suffering! I should kill you here and now..."  
  
The broad, heavy blade fell to the ground then, it's wielder now on his knees, eyes wide.  
  
"What is this I'm feeling?" he murmured softly, sounding almost like a frightened child.  
  
He had left them there, going off to find somewhere to be alone; somewhere he could sort out his thoughts. He had not made any sort of contact with anyone since then, thus leading to his position at that moment, seated cross-legged on a platform beside the falls.  
  
'Why am I feeling this way?,' he wondered again. 'What is happening to me?'  
  
*It is Bloodlust.*  
  
'What...?!'  
  
*The desire to destroy all life around you. Bloodlust. If you care about the other Hunters' welfare, being around them in this state is unwise. You may kill them.*  
  
'Will this feeling...ever go away?'  
  
*In time. It is uncertain as to how long it will last, and you are only in the first stages of it. It will get worse. Much worse. You will go temporarily mad, and try to destroy everything you can until it wears off.*  
  
'Is there no way to prevent it?'  
  
*You must kill something with innocent blood. That would satiate it for a time. And innocent blood, blood that is aware, can only be found in human children. And I am certain you have no desire to do that. So I suggest going to another world. One filled with monsters so that you may vent the Bloodlust safely.*  
  
Yes...perhaps that was best. He would...  
  
The feeling returned to him ten fold, his mind screaming for blood. It was too late.  
  
Too late.  
  
And now...he had to kill something, anything he could find.  
  
Unfortunately, Yuffie chose that time to wander by. 


	12. waiting: 'Her' Awakening

(I'm baaaaaack!  
  
Naomi: Oh! Hello, Di. Did you find Ansem?  
  
Indeed.  
  
Akumi: C'mon, fool. Get yer ass in here!  
  
Ansem: ... ... ... *doesn't budge*  
  
Ansem, if you don't come in here, I swear I'll throw you back into "The Abyss" and leave you there.  
  
Ansem: O_O Anything but that! *Runs into the room*  
  
Okay. Now go back to where ever it is you came from.  
  
Ansem: ...  
  
Well?  
  
Ansem: I kinda...can't...  
  
*twitch, twitch*  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Naomi, Akumi: Please Read the fic!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~'Her' Awakening~  
  
  
  
Warm, forest green eyes met with the light for the first time in ages. At first, everything was a blur, but eventually the world around cleared, giving way to a room filled with strange murals and glass spheres.  
  
Aerith Gainsborough blinked a few times, taking in her surrounding. She had recieved quite a rude awakening, being thrown the glass chamber like that. What was this place anyway? Was she not supposed to be within the Lifestream? She rose from her position on the floor, brushing off her dark pink dress.  
  
And so she began walking.  
  
It did not take her long to come to the conclusion that she was in a castle of some sort. Glancing about, it seemed to Aerith that it was similar to some of the castles in the fairy tales her foster mother had read to her when she was small.  
  
It was beautiful to behold, but the lack of life troubled her senses. Her light footfalls echoed ominously through the halls, the sounds bouncing off the marble of which the building was made. Too empty. Was there anyone here at all?  
  
She continued to make her way through the seemingly lifeless castle, the extreme silence unnerving her. Aerith's eyes shifted one way, and then another, for she felt as if some creature would come out and try to attack her at any moment.  
  
Fortunately--or she thought it was fortunate--the being that came upon her was not a monster of any sort.  
  
It was a man with silver hair falling just past his shoulders, dark shaded skin, and strange orange eyes. Despite his somewhat intimidating appearance, she could sense no hostility coming from him.  
  
"Aerith Gainsborough?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment, then, "Erm...yes. And you are, sir?"  
  
"I am known as Ansem. That, however, is of no consiquence at this time. Your comrades require assistance, Light Hunter."  
  
Huh?  
  
"P-pardon? My comrades?"  
  
Ansem nodded shortly.  
  
"Yes. I do not believe you would be familiar with Squall Leonhart, however I believe you do know Yuffie Kisaragi and Cloud Strife?"  
  
Aerith's breath caught in her throat. Yuffie was here? And...and Cloud?  
  
"I-I do know them. What is wrong?"  
  
"You will soon find out. There is not much time. I will also assist you to the best of my abilities, but I believe you in particular can wake the Shadow Hunter from maddness. Cloud," he added at Aerith's blank look.  
  
The newly awakened Hunter of Light nodded, her face marred with worry. And she followed Ansem down the halls toward the place in which was unfolding a violent scenario...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie had no idea how she and Leon had gotten into their present situation.  
  
Both held their weapons at the ready, facing off against CLOUD of all people. The Shadow Hunter's eyes were a swirl of violet and crimson, his expression a twisted smirk.  
  
And then, he attacked; quickly and without warning. They were only barely able to dodge. They had less than a second to regain their bearings, as the Buster sword came down upon them once more. It missed them by mere centimeters, a large hole being created in the space between them. They lept away from Cloud once more, landing about three feet away.  
  
"Cloud! Please snap out of it!" Yuffie cried.  
  
He ignored her completely, and just as it seemed as though he would go after them again, he stopped.  
  
Just like that. Just stopped.  
  
Instead of attacking, he relaxed from his stance, eyeing Yuffie, then Leon, a contemplative expression on his face.  
  
'He's figuring out which of us is a more worthy opponent,' Yuffie determined, feeling even more nervous than before, this due to Cloud's scrutinizing of them.  
  
Then, once more without warning, the Shadow Hunter lept towards them-- no, towards Leon.  
  
"Watch out!" Yuffie cried. "He's going after you, Squall!"  
  
The Spirit Hunter had not the time to correct her, due to the situation. He tried to avoid the incoming blow, however, it seemed that Cloud had been merelly toying with them, speed-wise. There was no way he would be able to get out of the way in time.  
  
Leon crashed hard into the rock wall of the Rising Falls. And he nearly cried out as he felt his right arm snap quite soundly.  
  
Cloud stood over him, that smirk wider than before. He raised his sword up to strike, Leon shut his eyes, waiting for the end...  
  
"Cloud! Stop it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Aerith makes an appearance! ^_^ Anyway, please review! Umm, and would anyone be willing to take Ansem off my hands....?  
  
.......please?) 


	13. to devour the Light: An Angel's Cry

(Hmmm...  
  
Akumi: Lemme guess. You found such great inspiration, your going to add on two more chapters.  
  
^_^ Quite right Akumi!  
  
Akumi: ...Figures.  
  
Well, anyway, I am going to add on two extra chapters after this one, 'cause I was suddenly hit by this idea...but, please enjoy this!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...t o d e v o u r t h e L i g h t  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~An Angel's Cry~  
  
  
  
It had felt this way...when he had been controlled by Sephiroth...no, Jenova. He shook his head, trying to chase the feeling away. He felt his senses slipping away; he couldn't hear anything...see anything...  
  
And he sank deep within his soul, for it was all he could think of now, to protect the others. To protect Aerith...  
  
'I'm sorry...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Yuffie breathed.  
  
"He's retreated within his soul," Aerith replied, placing a hand on Cloud's forehead. It was cold. "To protect us..."  
  
"Your voice must have returned him to his senses just long enough..." Ansem shook his head.  
  
Aerith took one of Cloud's hands in both of her own, pressing it against her cheek.  
  
"It's almost like he's dead..." Yuffie said, "but he's not, right?"  
  
"No," the Light Hunter replied. "He's alright..."  
  
"Umm...this may not seem the time or place," the young shinobi continued, "but how come you're, y'know..."  
  
"Alive?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Aerith sighed, looking up at the moon. Night already...  
  
"I'm not really sure," she said after a moment.  
  
"It is because a Hunter cannot truly die, until their mission is complete," Ansem said.  
  
"So we're immortal?" Yuffie asked with surprise.  
  
The Guide nodded. "In a way, yes."  
  
"Would we just die after everything was over?" Leon spoke up, reminding everyone of his presence.  
  
"No," the silver haired man replied, "You would choose. Either to remain immortal, or to live normal, human lives."  
  
Aerith frowned, her gaze returning to Cloud's docile form, her hands tightening about his. How would she make such a decision? Though, whatever Cloud decided...  
  
She would go along with as well.  
  
"Aerith?"  
  
She looked over at Yuffie, who looked a bit worried.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just...a bit tired."  
  
"We should all go in and rest," the Spirit Hunter said managing to get to his feet. He turned, walking towards Hollow Bastion's gates.  
  
"Hey wait!" Yuffie called, running after him. "I think I have a Restore materia for your arm, Squall!"  
  
"My name is Leon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was being suffocated by his own Darkness.  
  
How long had he been here? A few minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Years? He could not say for certain, as Time seemed to hold no relevance here, within his own soul. He could feel the bloodlust lessening a bit... Despite this, he still felt a desire for blood, though he could not act upon such desires, anyway, so what did it matter? He couldn't move...hear...see...breath....  
  
*Come...come to me, Hunter of Shadows. I hold the salvation you seek.*  
  
'D-Demon...?'  
  
*No. It is not with you anymore. Give your heart to me...end your suffering...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aerith burst into Cloud's room, where she and the others had previously deposited him. Her face paled. It was just as she had feared.  
  
She did not think about it at all before plunging into that same shroud of Darkness that surrounded the Shadow Hunter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Do you not wish to be at peace? Is that not what you had always hoped for?*  
  
'I...I don't know...'  
  
*Give me your heart, and you will be saved from your pain. Do you not want this?*  
  
'I...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She found herself surrounded by Cloud's Attribute, though it gave off more of a comforting feeling than anything else. As though it were welcoming her home. She just wanted to rest there, just for a little while...  
  
*NO! Do not give yourself to the Darkness, Light Hunter! It will devour your heart and soul if you let it!*  
  
'Wh-who are you?'  
  
*I have no name. I am known only as the Demon. And I will guide you through this. For you are his reason for living.*  
  
'Who?'  
  
*...Cloud.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Darkness that had seemed to stretch eternally in every direction dissolved into an open plain. Aerith glanced about her in confusion.  
  
This place...it...looks like...  
  
She turned around to find herself staring at a small village resting beneath a mountain.  
  
Nibelheim.  
  
'What am I doing here? Why Nibelheim?'  
  
*It is an illusion,* the Demon muttered. *An illusion of Cloud's mind. It seems real, but do not be fooled.*  
  
She nodded, then began to walk forward.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
"Do not move forward another step!"  
  
"Mother would be most displeased if we allowed you into the Village of Dreams!"  
  
Aerith turned once again to find herself face to face with what appeared to be three young girls. She heard the Demon growl with rage.  
  
*They are Heartless!* It hissed.  
  
"The Demon is quite right," said the one that appeared to be the oldest, with blood red hair, pale skin and empty, colorless eyes. "But we are not just Heartless. We are--"  
  
"--the Three," another continued for her, she with black hair and red eyes. "We are the--"  
  
"--Heartless counterparts of the Spirits of Fate," the last one went on, this one with silver hair and glowing green eyes. The last of the three Heartless girls reminded Aerith a great deal of Sephiroth. Almost disturbingly so.  
  
"Death,--"  
  
"--Torment,--"  
  
"--and Apocolypse."  
  
"And we will destroy your soul if you attempt to progress any further!" they finished together.  
  
Aerith bit her lip, swallowing her fears. She would defeat them, somehow.  
  
And save Cloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ansem: *shakes his head* You did it again. Another cliffhanger.  
  
Don't you have a life? Why must you torment me?  
  
Akumi: Yeah! That's my job!  
  
... -_-; Argh...  
  
Aerith: Di, you ought to relax a little.  
  
O_O; Where did you come from?  
  
Aerith: *shrugs*  
  
Cloud: What is this place?  
  
Leon: Who knows?  
  
Yuffie: I wonder if there's any materia...?  
  
... ... ... ... *passes out*  
  
All: ...Yeah...) 


	14. to devour the Light: Light's Battle

(The penultimate chappie everyone! I hope you like it!  
  
Naomi: I hope they like it too, for your sake, Di.  
  
Ansem: And if they don't, I'll laugh at you.  
  
Do you ever go away? Why can't you go bother some other author, old man?  
  
Ansem: Who are you calling old?!  
  
*Blows rasberry at Ansem*)  
  
  
  
  
  
~Light's Battle~  
  
  
  
A pair of eyes opened to frighteningly familiar surroundings. Cloud blinked sharply a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The scenery did not change. But...this couldn't be! And yet somehow, it was.  
  
For here he was on his bed, in his house, in...Nibelheim.  
  
'This has got to be some kind of trick! Right?'  
  
There was no response from the Demon as he had expected. He sat up, frowning.  
  
'Demon?'  
  
Again, nothing.  
  
Cloud began to wonder whether It was just trying to annoy him, only to have his thoughts interrupted by a startled gasp.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"A-Aerith?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Cloud blinked, and who had once held the appearance of Aerith was now...  
  
"Mother...?!"  
  
Brenna Strife looked nearly the same as the day she had died, but now with more grey in her hair, and a few extra wrinkles. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she gazed at him.  
  
"Oh my son...I thought you'd never wake up!"  
  
She moved to embrace him, but Cloud stepped back.  
  
"No," he hissed, his own eyes narrowing, "this isn't real! It can't be! I watched this Planet fall to the Heartless five thousand years ago! And you! You were dead even before that, when Sephiroth burned this town!"  
  
Brenna looked worried.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. What are Heartless? And General Sephiroth has never been to Nibelheim, let alone burned it down! You must have been dreaming and--"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
He wrapped an ungloved hand about her throat, his glare piercing.  
  
"Who are you?! Where is Aerith?!"  
  
"Please...stop..." the woman's eyes shone with fear. "Cloud...what's gotten into you...?"  
  
'She can't be real! Can she?'  
  
(But what if she is?)  
  
He released his grip and stepped back, confusion apparent in his expression. Could he really believe this? After everything that had happened, could he really bring himself to believe that this was real? That everything else had been just some dream?  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked down at his...mother. He wanted her to be real, for all else to have been a dream. And yet he didn't. What about Aerith? His other friends in Avalanche for whom he was fighting the Heartless? He didn't want them to have been a dream. Brenna tilted her head to the side, concerned.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The young man stared off into space, sighing heavily.  
  
"I don't know anymore..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aerith felt something tugging violently at the back of her soul, demanding to be noticed. She tried to ignore it; the Heartless Fates were preparing to attack. But it was not possible, and she found herself searching for the source of her discomfort.  
  
'What is that...?'  
  
*It is the power of Light that still sleeps within you. Give it form, and perhaps you will be able to defeat those Heartless.*  
  
'And how am I supposed to do that?'  
  
*...I know nothing of the ways of Light. Figure it out yourself.*  
  
'Oh, you're helpful!'  
  
The Light Hunter breathed in sharply, backing away from the three enemies before her as they continued to advance. She thought quickly, trying to come up with some way to "give form" to the power she felt, as the Demon had suggested.  
  
'Please...,' she thought franticly, 'help me. Take form...please!'  
  
She found herself backed against a spirit wall, preventing her from retreating any further.  
  
"We will enjoy watching you die," Apocalypse said, smirking. "Won't we, sisters?"  
  
"Oh yes." Torment and Death matched her smirk.  
  
'I've no hope left...I'm going to die...!'  
  
(Do not give up, Light Hunter. I will release your power for you.)  
  
A flash came and went, and Aerith wondered just what had happened. She opened her eyes (she had closed them at the flash) to find a staff protruding from the ground in front of her. She blinked. Was this what the Demon meant by giving form to the power?  
  
Not hesitating another moment, she reached forward and pulled the staff from the earth...only to discover that it was not a staff at all. A curved blade decorated the end, reminding her somewhat of the spear used by Cid Highwind. She vaguely recalled seeing such a weapon before; a naganata, it was called.  
  
'Can't be too much different than a staff, can it? I'll just have to be careful of the blade end...'  
  
She held it in both hands, moving into a ready stance. Death snickered at this.  
  
"Look, sisters! She intends to fight us!"  
  
"Quite foolish of you," Torment said, shaking her head. "You have-- "  
  
"--no chance against us," Apocalypse finished.  
  
"Here, my sisters. I will deal with her," Death said, drawing a scythe from the air.  
  
"Very well, if you wish it," Apocalypse said, and she and Torment stood back.  
  
The battle began in the blink of an eye; Death leaping forward, bringing her scythe down to slash at Aerith. The Light Hunter's blade met hers, and both seperated for no more than an instant before their weapons clashed once more. Aerith found herself wondering how long she could keep this up...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy looked up at his guardian worriedly.  
  
"Do you have'ta go?" he asked.  
  
The man knelt down before his charge, resting a hand on his head.  
  
"Yes. I must help Cloud. To begin to atone for all that I have done to him."  
  
The little boy, who could have been no more than seven, nodded sadly.  
  
"Okay...but...you'll come back soon, right?"  
  
The man offered a small smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Well, I was originally going to update both chapters at once, but I am still under a bit of writer's block. It might still get up today, though, so if it is already there by the time anyone reads this, ignore this note, okay? At the latest, I'll get the next chapter out tommorrow. Promise! (Unless I get into some kind of unspeakable trouble tommorrow, but hopefully not...) 'Til next time!) 


	15. to devour the Light: A Demon's Tears

(Okay, this is the last chappie! Sorry I didn't get it out yesterday like I said I would, but I had a math test to study for. Well, enjoy!)  
~A Demon's Tears~  
He stared up at the sky blankly from the water tower, lost in thought. Somehow he was starting to believe. He was giving in. Everything seemed so real, so much like it had been.  
  
Cloud glanced over at his reflection in the water. Blue eyes. No wing. All of the demonic appearance he had held was gone. Not even the mako glow was there. He sighed, then climbed down the tower's ladder, heading back towards his house. About halfway there, he walked into someone, as his eyes had been focused at his feet, and not where he was going.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, trying to inch around the person.  
  
"Cloud Strife."  
  
'That...voice....'  
  
Said blonde haired man looked up to the one who had adressed him. His eyes widened noticably as he realized just who that person was.  
  
"Sephiroth...?"  
  
* * *  
Aerith thrust the naganata outward, missing Death's head by a fraction of an inch. The Heartless did not seem pleased with this, as her face was marred with rage. She swung the scythe downwards at the Light Hunter. That blow was promptly dodged.  
  
The power that Aerith felt raidiating from her weapon and her own soul gave her a strange feeling. It felt almost like...elation? Yes, the energy she held, and the fact that she knew how to use it gave her a euphoric feeling, and yet it scared her as well. But now was not the time to dwell on such things, and she narrowly missed being decapitated by Death's scythe.  
  
Using a speed she never knew she had, Aerith dashed forward, her blade flying towards her enemy in a right-diagonal slash. Death leapt out of the way, landing about three yards away from Aerith. The fight was going nowhere; neither the Heartless Fate nor the Light Hunter held any advantages over the other.  
  
'What am I supposed to do?' she thought, dodging yet another attack.  
  
*"Heart's Light".*  
  
'Huh?'  
  
*The Magic of the Light Hunter. Use it.*  
  
'I don't know how!'  
  
*It is the same for all Hunters. Reach within for the power there, then release it. It is quite a powerful destructive force, perhaps more so than the "Heart of Darkness".*  
  
'Well, it's worth a try...'  
  
Aerith did as the Demon had instructed, feeling the energy under her skin, not knowing that this was exactly how Cloud felt when he used the "Heart of Darkness". When she felt that she could bear to draw no more of the Magic, she released it, the raw power speeding towards Death. The Heartless only managed to widen her eyes before she was erased from existance. The remaining of the sisters merely stared in shock. Their sister had been destroyed by an inexperienced Hunter? One who barely knew how to control her power...? Torment cried out in a rage.  
  
"How dare you destroy Death?! You will die here and now, Light Hunter!"  
  
The previously mentioned Hunter felt herself growing faint, and her vision began to darken. The last thing she saw before slipping into unconsiousness was Torment flying towards her at impossible speeds...  
  
* * *  
"Open your eyes, Cloud Strife."  
  
Said young man stumbled back a few steps. Sephiroth. Here. How? And what did he mean by "open your eyes"?  
  
"I did not take you for that much of a fool," the man's steel green eyes hardened. "Can you not see that this is all just a memory? A memory and fantasy, mixed and brought to life by Deception. And while you sit here being useless, the one you love is about to be slaughtered."  
  
The one he--Aerith?!  
  
The Hunter of Shadows felt the demonic blood seep once more into his veins. Violet eyes met Sephiroth's gaze squarely.  
  
"Where is she? Where is Aerith?"  
  
"If it was under more normal circumstances, it would not matter if she died or not, as Hunters will always revive from death. But if her heart is taken, she will be lost forever. If you want to save her, break free of this place."  
  
Cloud nodded, then directed a small ghost of a smile towards Sephiroth, shocking the latter somewhat.  
  
"I thank you," he said, and then he was gone.  
  
Sephiroth sighed, then turned to abandon the fantasy as well. As he dissapeared, his words echoed behind him.  
  
"Best of luck to you, Shadow Hunter. We'll meet again."  
  
* * *  
Aerith awoke quite suddenly, as she felt herself being lifted into two strong and very familiar arms. She felt wind whip past her face for an instant, then stop abruptly. She cracked open her eyes, only to be met with two different, yet not so different violet colored ones.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
The Shadow Hunter smiled with what warmth he could manage, then set her on her feet. Only after using a curative spell she had never seen used by anyone but Cetra.  
  
"Wasn't that...Curaga...?"  
  
"It was," he said, and had the situation been different, she would have hugged him to make certain that it wasn't a dream. "But let's worry about the Heartless for now, alright?"  
  
She nodded, then bent to retrieve her naganata, conveniently placed at her feet.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud heard a familiar voice say to him in his mind:  
  
*Damn you! Why didn't you come sooner?!*  
  
'...Good to hear from you too, Demon.'  
  
The two Hunters of opposite Attributes turned to face their foes, one face determined, the other devoid of emotion.  
  
"So you managed to escape," Apocalypse scowled at Cloud. "No matter. We will destroy you both and present your hearts to Mother as gifts. Won't we, Torment?"  
  
Torment just nodded her head. Both of the remaining Heartless Fates prepared to attack.  
  
"Aerith. Do you know how to use your Magic?" Cloud asked quietly, his eyes trained upon the Heartless.  
  
"Y-Yes...the Demon taught me."  
  
Cloud looked mildly surprised for a moment then chuckled.  
  
"Who'dve thought. But listen, I have an idea. If we can focus our Magics together, the combined force should wipe those two out. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now start gathering up your energy for a decimation. We'll release it when they attack."  
  
Aerith complied, and the two began gathering energy. When they were about halfway through, they were attacked. In unison, their Magics were released, heading straight for the charging Heartless. There was a burst of dark light that blinded both Hunters for an instant. When it cleared, Torment and Apocalypse were nowhere in sight.  
  
"We got them...?" Aerith asked hopefully.  
  
The blonde swordsman narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No. They ran. We missed."  
  
The Light Hunter bit her lip, but shook her head.  
  
"It'll be okay, Cloud. Let's just go home for now."  
  
Cloud looked at her, frowning slightly, but then nodded, once more allowing himself to smile.  
  
"Very well. We'll go home."  
  
Before anything else could happen, Aerith flung her arms about his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright," she said.  
  
The Shadow Hunter was a bit startled at the contact at first, but a moment later, returned the hug. After a while, Aerith pushed back somewhat to look up at him.  
  
"I came here to save you," she said, "but it looks like you saved me instead, huh?"  
  
"Everyone has there own story," he replied, resting his forehead against hers. "This one just happened to be mine, I suppose."  
  
Aerith directed a mock scowl at him, then smiled brightly. Cloud could not help but do the same. Then she surprised him by placing a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!"  
  
As she ran off ahead of him, she did not see the tears that fell; one from each eye.  
* * *  
The crystal shatered against the wall, the image fading out. The woman who had thrown it scowled at Torment and Apocalypse who knelt before her.  
  
"Please, Mother, forgive us," cried Apocalypse.  
  
"Get out," the woman hissed. "I do not want to see you for some time. Such incompatent daughters! Get OUT!!"  
  
The two ran from the room, fearing their Mother's wrath. The Heartless wwoman in question cursed, then began pacing.  
  
"Well, Lady Deception, it seems as though your daughters were not as strong as you claimed them to be."  
  
Deception turned to glare at the man who had entered, his face obscured by a spacious hood.  
  
"I will not fail next time," she spat, her glare becoming significantly more hostile.  
  
"Perhaps you should allow me to aid you, Lady."  
  
"I need no help from the likes of you. Leave me. I must think."  
  
The hooded man's mouth, the only part of his face that was visible, twisted into a smirk. Then he gave a short bow and promptly disappeared. Deception returned to her broodings.  
  
Next time, the Hunters would die.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
(THE END!!!)  
(I will upload the first chapter of the next fic in this series as soon as possible. I hope that you enjoyed this fic! 'Til my next one) 


End file.
